Wreckingbolt
Wreckingbolt is the Antitrix's DNA sample of a mutant Arburian Pelarota/unknown hybrid and Kevin's equivalent to Cannonbolt. Appearance Wreckingbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in black metallic armor with dark red pearlescent on his upper arms, claws, lower torso and legs and red armor plating on his back, shoulders, and head. He has thirteen golden spikes, five on his head, six on his back, and one on each forearm. His exposed face and forearms are mostly white, with glowing red eyes. He has four claws on both of his hands and grey lips. Wreckingbolt wears the Antitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Being part-Arburian Pelarota, Wreckingbolt shares many of the same abilities as Cannonbolt, namely being able to curl into a sphere form, where he becomes motorised and is able to move at great speeds and increase his rotational momentum to slam into and/or run over enemies. Due to the alterations Kevin made to the Antitrix, however, Wreckingbolt is covered with an armor that increases his already powerful body. He is also most likely more powerful than Cannonbolt. Wreckingbolt's spiked armor enables him to make more destructive crashes when in sphere form, as well as burrow underground.A Sticky Situation Wreckingbolt's shell is resistant to acids and lava, and is capable of deflecting lasers. In ball form, Wreckingbolt appears to still be able to perceive the surroundings around him, despite his eyes being covered and encased inside his sphere form. Despite his top heavy body, Wreckingbolt demonstrates enhanced reaction time, reflexes, dexterity and balance. This therefore allows for him to quickly swap in and out between his sphere form to suit his immediate needs. Wreckingbolt also possesses enhanced strength, being able to battle Shock Rock, although he was almost defeated until the latter timed out. Weaknesses Being-part Arburian Pelarota, Wreckingbolt shares many of the same weaknesses as Cannonbolt, being subjected to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, therefore making it difficult for him to stop or change direction whilst picking up speed in sphere form. However, due to Kevin's alterations to the Antitrix, Wreckingbolt is too powerful for the inexperienced Kevin to currently utilize to the fullest. For example, his movements in sphere mode can easily throw him off balance simply by rolling too fast.This One Goes to 11 History *Wreckingbolt first appeared in This One Goes to 11, where he battled Stinkfly and Humungousaur. When dealing with the latter, he tried to pull him down in the river via his tail. This ended up being his downfall, as when the Omnitric timed out, Ben lost his tail and Kevin fell in the river. *In Franken-Fight, Wreckingbolt briefly appeared in video footage seen from his battle with Humungousaur. *In A Sticky Situation, Wreckingbolt battled Shock Rock and attempted to stop Queen Bee from robbing a bank before switching into Hot Shot. *In Roundabout: Part 2, Wreckingbolt, along with Charmcaster, battled Gwen. Appearances Ben 10 Season 3 *''This One Goes to 11'' (first appearance) *''Franken-Fight'' (video footage) *''A Sticky Situation'' *''Roundabout: Part 2'' Naming and Translations Trivia *Wreckingbolt possesses a spiked shell similar to Ultimate Cannonbolt's from the Classic Continuity. References Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Reboot Aliens Category:Antitrix Aliens Category:Reboot Villains Category:Mutants Category:Hybrids